Draco the Punk
by smexydraco
Summary: Draco with a green, slick mohawk.. suits his character i think xD. Suits my style too, lol, i have an orange one xD ANYWAYS, herry has a hidden talent too, can u guess what it is? like, it's REALLY simple


_Bored, bored, bored…_ thought Draco. Tapped his pencil on the desk, and let out a loud sigh.

'Malfoy! Let me remind you we are in the **middle** of a Defense against the Dark Arts class here!! It is always **useful** to pay attention!' shouted professor Lockhart and shot a poisoning look over the class to Draco. Draco just squinted at him, then looked away again carelessly.

_Hey, would you look at that, Potter got a new hairstyle. Ha!_

Draco spotted Harry quite a distance away from him, and smirked flirteously, lifting an eyebrow, without realizing. He turned his attention back to the teacher who had gotten approcimately1m closer, and was redder than ever, he thought.

_Oi! Threatening are we now? … Lockhart always looked gay in that pink shirt_. _One of these days he just has to announce himself._ Draco though to himself; and sneered.

'Look, we all know you're just trying to be a big smartass, and have had 24 detentions in a row so far, but why make life even harder? Why **bother** to come to class next time?' spluttered an angry prof. Lockhart.

_Is he __really__ expecting an answer?_ ..thought Draco, and looked on quite plainly at the teacher, and took a deep breath.

_Get ready for bullshit…_

'Well, you see, it's my parents Sir, I'm afraid they just simply have too much money to use it for things they really want. Unfortunately, they strictly believe in education, and how it benefits your son from upgrading his brain from the size of a peanut, to the size of an elephant. Now, clearly that is impossible, because theory show that 75% of the kids today think more about their iPod, how fat they look like, and the pleasures of sex. If you ask me I…..- ' He was interrupted by Lockhart.

'It's all **Bullshit**..

_Well that's true, but I don't think he's ever said that in class before …_

_.._GET OUT OF MY CLASS, **NOW!! **And make sure to come in looking proper next time, if you DO even decide to come in, and get rid of that grimy punk hairstyle too!'

_Told ya he was gay.. and what's the problem with my Mohawk? Does it offend you? I don't even have it spiked up…_

'But Sir, I promise I won't disrupt the class anymore…I swear'

_He wouldn't even DARE touch me, that bastard.._

'-GET **OUT!**'

_Meh, I guess I'll have Harry-staring time later then… Pity, today was interesting. He didn't seem to be paying attention much either… _Draco got up, picked some stuff off his desk, and with a pretend-painful look walked towards the doors… He decided to stay outside the class, and wait for the other to finish.

_Oh shit! _My sketchbook! He said allowed. NO one heard him in the corridor. He had realized he had left his notebook open on the desk; he only used it for sketching. During every class, for a week, he had set himself a task to draw something, mostly portraits of Harry, every day. What if- too late, he can't go back now.

Class was over. The class hurried out. No one spotted him, as usual. He was leaning against the wall on the right side of the door.

_Harry.. _he noticed Harry come out. He went in the class, and snatched his sketchbook, while Lockhart had his back turned.

_That's weird. Where's the sketch I did 5 seconds ago? The page is torn?_ _Huh?_ Draco thought to himself while passing over the pages of his sketchbook. He was on his way to the common room, and no one was about. They had gone to some special event of God knows what. Not interesting. He preferred the silence. He wasn't that social anymore. He needed some time to himself, he was lonely, but NEVER showed it. He was good at hiding his feelings. Until this special day …

He took the hair band off his tied up, slick Mohawk, and felt the side of his shaved, but not completely, side hair. He did the cut himself not long ago. He was feeling weird, and cut himself a Mohawk. He then dyed it green. It looked so slick, and perfect, just like he liked it. His liberty spikes were pretty long once spiked up. About 10 inches long.

On his way to the common room, it was dark; he saw a figure.

_Who could this be, he thought?... looks like…NAH, couldn't be…but as he grew closer, he realized it was; Harry! What's he doing here?_

Suddenly he felt all embarrassed, and considered off stopping, and going back where he came from. His steps grew slower, and eventually nearly stopped, only to clumsily make Draco nearly falls over. Even more embarrassed now, he found his balance, and continued towards Harry…

To be continued, because I'm dead if I don't get off the pc now.. ^^


End file.
